


Grazie per Prima

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Sylvix Week 2k19 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Time Skip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai





	Grazie per Prima

Non era difficile intuire chi avesse portato cosa nella stanza di Felix, perché anche se la loro classe era stata separata per ben cinque anni, certe abitudini erano ben lontane dal potersi definire perse.  
Di conseguenza Sylvain era sicuro di poter dire che, ad esempio, i dolci riposti sul comodino erano opera di Annette, Mercedes e Lysithea - che, ostinate, pensavano che il "non mi piacciono i dolci" di Felix fosse solo un modo per fare il duro del ragazzo - , mentre il libro che il suo compagno teneva in modo annoiato sul petto doveva essere stato portato lì da Ashe che, probabilmente, aveva pensato che il miglior modo per passare la convalescenza forzata di Felix fosse proprio la lettura di un romanzo cavalleresco.  
Conoscendo l'altro ragazzo, però, quella doveva essergli sembrata più una tortura che una gentilezza. A quel pensiero, tuttavia, il sorriso che Sylvain aveva indossato nel momento in cui aveva varcato la soglia della stanza del suo migliore amico, andò a spegnersi lentamente nei suoi occhi. Lo aveva raggiunto con l'intenzione di tirargli su il morale e magari chiedergli anche scusa, ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto per forza scendere a patti sul perché si fossero ritrovati in quella situazione e sul motivo per il quale gli sembrava imperativo chiedere scusa a Felix.  
Perché se il suo compagno si ritrovava costretto a letto con una gamba ferita, era solo ed esclusivamente a causa sua. Certo, grazie alla magia Felix si sarebbe ripreso del tutto nel giro di due, massimo tre, giorni… ma quello non alleggeriva minimamente il peso che stava gravando sulle spalle di Sylvain.  
La sua distrazione poteva costare molto di più a Felix, ed il pensiero di poter essere la causa del dolore - o peggio: della morte - dell'altro lo atterriva.  
Per quello doveva chiedergli scusa e promettergli che mai e poi mai si sarebbe di nuovo distratto sul campo di battaglia.  
«Che vuoi?», sbottò tuttavia Felix, forse infastidito dal silenzio di Sylvain. Era orgoglioso e sicuramente detestava l'idea di farsi vedere così debole.  
Sylvain decise di fingersi ferito, indossando quello che per lui era una sorta di scudo difensivo.  
«Non posso venire a trovare il mio ragazzo?», domandò con tono triste e quasi drammatico, prendendo la sedia della scrivania per poterla portare accanto al letto dell'altro.  
«No se devo sopportare i tuoi sensi di colpa», ribatté Felix, «se vuoi fare ammenda, smettila di fingere di inseguire le gonnelle delle ragazze, allenati di più e cerca di stare attento sul campo di battaglia».  
«Tu però cerca di non farti ammazzare», ribatté.  
«Tsk», sbuffò l'altro, «ci vuole ben altro per farmi fuori».  
Sylvain sorrise di nuovo. Avrebbe potuto insistere, cercare di strappargli una vana promessa sul tentare di non buttarsi a capofitto in missioni pressoché suicide, ma era impossibile distogliere Felix dal campo da battaglia.  
«In ogni caso», esordì, tagliando lì il discorso, «grazie. Per prima intendo. E scusa», sussurrò, prendendogli la mano.  
La strinse forte, posandovi poi un bacio delicato sulle nocche un po' arrossate.  
Felix arricciò quasi impercettibilmente il naso - un tic che aveva sin da bambino, ricordò Sylvain -, distogliendo poi lo sguardo per nascondere l'imbarazzo.  
«Sei un idiota», borbottò.  
«Il tuo idiota», precisò Sylvain, ridacchiando e continuando poi a sorridere anche dopo aver sentito il ben poco convinto: «Sfortunatamente», di Felix.


End file.
